


Chlomatradora Story 2020 <3

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, please, please do not read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: IF YOU FOLLOW ME PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Catra (She-Ra)/Chloe (Life is Strange)/Max (Life is Strange)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe stared out at the fading light of the day, watching as the sky turned the color of a neon bruise. Shades of orange melted into shades of black and blue, and she couldn't help but be reminded of the night she and Rachel first kissed. Ah, those were some good memories. Aside from the time they did all that stuff but she was high right now so she didn't wanna think about that.

"CHLOE! Stop staring at the sky and come help me kill this thing! Oh my god, are you cereal?" yelled Max, trying to stab some weird-ass robot with Chloe's new vape pen.

"Mmmmmmm," said Chloe, as a cloud of weed smoke floated over to Max.

"Ewwwww that smells so bad," Max replied as she finally managed to drive the vape pen into a crack in the robot's armor.

"Why do you always judge me and what I do?" Chloe screamed. It's weird because usually weed would make her super chill, but right now she felt like stepass on amphetamines. "This is like that time you told stepdick about our relationship!"

"I can't lie to people, Chloe. Lying is wrong and all liars go to he-"

"Can you stop doing the good person thing for like five seconds? We were literally magically teleported into this alternate dimension." Chloe snapped, annoyed. In the meantime, the weird robot's purple light fizzled out and then died. It collapsed to the ground in a heap of metal limbs.

"EMILY!" came a screech from the trees.

"I dunno what that was," said Max. "Anyway, I am not doing a 'good person thing', Chloe, I am simply a tiny cinnamon roll who cannot do any wrong."

"No, that's Kate," Chloe replied, taking another hit of her blunt as some purple haired lady came swinging out of the trees. "Oh hey I'm higher than I thought I was."

"No, I think she's a real person," said Max. "Hi, how are you?"

"Hi, did you kill Emily?" said the purple haired lady. "And why does looking at you give me a migraine?"

"Hell yeah bitch I killed Emily," said Chloe.

"No, I killed Emily," said Max, before narrowing her eyes at Chloe. "Wait. Chloe, show me your blunt."

"No," said Chloe.

"Ok," said Max and snatched the blunt from her weak ass fingers anyway. "OWWWW"

"Why would you grab the lit end?" Chloe asked, still high as balls.

"I don't know," said Max, and then she held the blunt up to inspect it more closely. "Wait... isn't this the symbol of that intergalactic army called the Horde that is currently trying to invade Etheria in the universe of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)?"

"Yeah," said Entrapta while Chloe just looked on in deep and profound confusion. "I'm Entrapta, by the way."

"Wait," Max's eyes widened. "Chloe, where did you find that joint?"

"It was on the ground so I picked it up," said Chloe. "Like anyone else would."

"That's no ordinary joint, Chloe," said Max. "This joint was rolled by-"

 **"ME HORDE PRIME,"** said a loud voice from the heavens.

****

"That's Horde Prime's voice!" Entrapta yelled. The ground shook all of a sudden. When Chloe turned, there was an army of these weird robot things advancing towards them. "Horde bots! Run!"

They ran (well, Chloe just kinda stumbled so Entrapta had to grab her with her hair) until they reached a large clearing. A girl with blonde hair and a dude with a crop top were boarding a spaceship looking thingy in the center of the clearing.

"Damn, I'm high as fuck," Chloe drawled.

"No, Chloe, it's a real spaceship! Let's get on it, we should be safe in there!" Max yelled, tugging Entrapta (and by extension Chloe) onto the ship. The doors closed behind them, and they heard screaming from further inside the ship.

"Oh, I should probably go help them," said purple haired girl. "I was gonna get on here anyway, I just came out of the clearing to say bye to Emily."

"Oh okay," said Max. "Shit, wait, aren't they gonna know we're on the ship?" But Entrapta was already gone. With a sense of impending dread, she turned to Chloe. "So... got any ideas?"

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of dodge! To the control room!" Chloe yelled, dragging Max in some random direction. Luckily it turned out it was the exact way to the control room. They seatbelted themselves into some random chairs and when they got into space the dudes on the ship finally noticed.

"Oh my god who are those weirdly detailed people," said the blonde girl.

"I think they might be aliens," said the dude.

"No, they're Max and Chloe from Square Enix' hit graphic episodic adventure game is Strange," said Entrapta.

"Oh ok," said the blonde girl. "Anyways, Bow, we need to go find both of my exes because they got kidnapped."

"No Adora, Glimmer is my ex not your ex," Bow argued.

"One is my ex best friend and one is my ex girlfriend, I do not see the difference," said Adora.

"Heyyyy," said Chloe, still high. "You're kinda hot though."

"Jeepers, yeah you are," Max agreed dreamily.

"This will be a very long spaceship ride," said Bow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish you would have just stayed on the ship," said Adora. "How hard is it to just stay in one spot?"  
  
"Broooo," Chloe said. "Are we like, about to kiss?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because you're high," explained Adora. "And you have a girlfriend."  
  
"No but like what if we all just made out," Chloe argued.   
  
Adora blushed violently. "Oh okay. I wanna wait for Catra though."  
  
"Yeah dude, the more the merrier," Chloe shrugged.   
  
"Does no one care about my opinion anymore?" wondered Max.   
  
"Oh look, Horde Prime's throne room!" Adora sprinted into the throne room. "Hi give me Catra or I'll turn into She Ra and kill you."  
  
"Um no you would have done that already if you could idiot," said Horde Prime. "Also I cut her hair and turned her into a clone."  
  
"Oh my god does that mean Catra looks like Hordak now?" Adora asked.   
  
Horde Prime made a disgusted face. "Ew no, that would be too hard."  
  
The blonde girl laughed. "Yeah, surgery doesn't sound like a good idea. And it sounds so expensive to do."  
  
"Right," said Horde Prime, nodding. "Plus the logistics are just horrible to put into motion. Ever tried to make synthetic skin?"  
  
She shrugged. "Nah. Have you?"  
  
"Yes, for Hordak. He was VERY hard to keep alive," Horde Prime rolled his eyes. "Can you even blame me for leaving him to die on Etheria?"  
  
"Nah, I kinda get it, actually," said Adora, rubbing her chin. "You seem like a really busy person. Gotta get those high-maintenance people out of your life."  
  
Chloe blinked. "Why is this hoe making small talk with some fascist prick?...Max?" Max, however, had been drawn in by Horde Prime's charisma and was frozen with a polite smile on her face. "Ugh, I have to do everything by myself. ADORA WAKE UP! HE KIDNAPPED YOUR EX!"  
  
Adora's eyes widened and tears appeared in them. "Oh yeah, what did you do to her?"  
  
"Look behind you," Horde Prime giggled.   
  
Adora turned around as the cat girl took her hood off. "Hello, Adora," she said.   
  
Chloe took a hit of Horde Prime's blunt. Adora was getting beaten up or something but she was pretty sure the girl could handle it. "So like, that furry's kinda hot."  
  
Max narrowed her eyes. "She's not a furry, Chloe. She's actually a cat girl."  
  
"Ohhhh," said Chloe. "So what do you think Adora is up to right now?"  
  
Max peered into Horde Prime's throne room just as the blonde jumped off the edge of the floor. "I think she just died."  
  
"Oh my god lets go after her like heroes," said Chloe. Max nodded as they sprinted past a surprised Horde Prime and over to the edge. Adora was sitting at the bottom cradling Catra's body. Chloe immediately jumped off and died. Max did the same.  
  
"What the fuck," said Adora. "Why did you guys do that." Chloe and Max did not respond because they were dead.  
  
Adora turned into She Ra through the power of love, beat up the clones, and manhandled Chloe, Max, and Catra to the ship.  
  
"How did all three of them die?" asked Bow.  
  
"I dunno I think they just saw me jump off and went after me," said She Ra. "It was weird but now Im gonna heal them."  
  
"Ok," said Bow.  
  
"Hi I did not have a single line of dialogue yet," said Glimmer.  
  
"Shut up Glimmer you activated the Heart of Etheria," said Adora, and then she pulled Max, Chloe and Catra towards her. She started to glow with the power of love and healed all 3 of them.  
  
Catra woke up. "H-hey, Adora."  
  
Tears of emotion glistened in Adora's eyes. After all these years of separation and longing, years of a gaping chasm between Catra and her - Catra was finally home.   
  
"Wowsers, did I just die?" Max asked as she woke up.   
  
"Who the fuck is that," said Catra.  
  
"Hi I am Macks Caulfield and I can rewind time," said Max.  
  
"Hi I am Chloe Price and my life is shit. First I got kicked out of school, then Rachel left me, then Max told stepass about our relationship and stole my blunt. Then I died." said Chloe.   
  
"Ok lol I'm gonna go back to sleep goodnight Adora," said Catra, and went to sleep.  
  
"Me too," said Max and Chloe. Once again, Adora was left with 3 sleeping girls in her arms.  
  
"Wow this is hot," said Adora.  
  
"Adora now is not the time," said Bow. "We need to get them to the infirmary. Me and Wrong Hordak will help. Entrapta, get the ship going."  
  
"I am also here," said Glimmer.  
  
"Bask in the light of Horde Prime," said Wrong Hordak.  
  
Chloe woke up to her arm around Max. But not just Max. Her arm was also around... Adora! AND Catra! In a shocking and not at all cliche twist of events, CHLOE MAX ADORA AND CATRA WERE SHARING A BED!!!!1!!1!1!!1!1!1!1!  
  
Adora sat up groggily. "Oh my god did we fuck?" Chloe shook her head. "Aw."  
  
"Go away I know you hate me," said Catra, suddenly waking up and glaring at Adora.  
  
"No," said Adora.   
  
"Oh ok I'm sorry," Catra said softly.   
  
Max drifted awake then, wrapping her arms more securely around Chloe. They all talked softly. Chloe learned about Adora and Catra like she never had before. She learned that Catra was a badass, just like she was. That Adora could kick ass and lick pussy in 60 different ways.   
  
They were just like a bit away from making out when Glimmer ran in. "HORDE PRIME FOUND US!"  
  
"Duh," said Chloe and ripped the chip out of Catra's neck. "Ok there."  
  
Glimmer looked at the data pad in her hands and frowned. "They're still advancing. But how?"  
  
Adora's eyes widened. "Chloe. Your blunt."  
  
"Oh my god," Chloe breathed, taking the thing out of her pocket. "He can track us through th weed?"  
  
"Yeah no duh," said Catra, and then she destroyed it. Adora turned into She Ra through the power of love and went outside to turn the Horde ships into scrap metal.  
  
Chloe noticed Catra and Max blushing. "Haha you stupid bottoms." she said.   
  
"No," said Catra and tried to kill Chloe with her sharp claws.  
  
"Catra stop!" said Max and Catra stopped. "Haha whipped"   
  
"Anyway I know you guys have a crush on Adora too," said Chloe.   
  
"No I have a crush on Adora, Catra, and you're my girlfriend," explained Max.   
  
"Oh my god me too we should all just like make out,"  
  
"Who?" She Ra asked as she came in and turned back into Adora.   
  
"Lets all make out," said Catra.   
  
"Ok," said Adora an they did. 


End file.
